Knights To the Rescue: Clark's Alternate Destiny
by Spidey2
Summary: Michael Knight, and Mike Traceur; as well as their KITTs, get transported to and stuck in the Smallville universe; which alters Clark's destiny
1. Chapter 1

Knights To The Rescue: Clark's Alternate Destiny

Written By

Stefen Gustav Hagglund

Email: stefen_

Intro: What if Michael Knight and the original K.I.T.T. were transported to the Smallville universe? and what if Mike Traceur and the new K.I.T. transported as well? What if both Mikes knew Clark's destiny, and helped Clark embrace it?

Warning: This story has nothing, I repeat; NOTHING to do with Charlie Edwards' Trinity series, but was inspired by it, and Aelora's Superwoman series as well.

Note: The story begins at end of season 8 of Smallville, and is AU; meaning this takes place in an alternate timeline, and that Clark never took the red K ring and fled to Metropolis; becoming Kal. This also means that Chloe found out Clark's secret earlier, and that Kara was always a part of the Kent family; since she was found at the same time Clark was.

This is not, I repeat, NOT; a Lana bashing story, but will not include her at all. The story also includes a crossover with my earlier story, Emma's Superwoman as well; but doesn't involve the Mutant -X team, or myself, as I originally wrote in the first version of my story . I am only using my Clara character from that story, and her ship; as well as her backstory. Depending on the amount of reviews I get, there might be a sequel.

Also, FLAG, the Foundation for Law And Government, and the Knight Foundation still exist, and have turned two motorcycles into KITT 4.0; but is really a copy of the new KITT in a motorcycle's body. These new KITTs are for Clark and anyone he deems worthy as other drivers. And now, the story....

As Clark was about to destroy his ship with the green Kryptonite key that Lionel Luthor had made, he reconsidered what he was about to do. This was when he heard what sounded like two swirling vortexes. Running out of the storm cellar, he sees two black cars, and two people on black motorcycles exit the portals, before the motorcycle riders took off their helmets and jumped back into the second vortex.

Meanwhile, in space; a ship that had the similar body like that of an F-14 tomcat, but bigger, and a large cargo hold; was speeding along at high velocities, the pilot an female hermaphrodite; as evidenced by her androgenous cut flight suit that fit her body like an comfortable pair of old jeans.

On her head was an helmet similar to what a fighter pilot would wear, but more stylized and had an mask with a built in two way radio like that on the helmets fighter pilots wear as well.

As evidenced on suit's epaulettes, she was once a fighter pilot; her ranking pips and stripes on the epaulettes' ends, and had United States Air Force USAF pips on her collar as well.

The pilot was coming about, getting ready for atmospheric re-entry; even though this was not the Earth she was originally from, she knew the protocols she needed to do for a safe landing.

Once on the ground, she took off her helmet and flight suit, revealing a white tshirt and blue jeans underneath, as well as the fact that she had the same black hair, blue eyes, and chiseled look to her build that Clark had.

Looking her over with his x-ray vision, Clark saw that not only was she a hermaphrodite, but Kryptonian as well. 'So this is what I look like as a girl?' thought a confused Clark. 'Yes Clark, I am you' thought the girl, looking directly at him, 'But I am originally from an Krypton that had no men, only women' she added.

'There, the men all were killed due to an bomb going off, targeting only the male populace; young and old alike. However, their dna stored in their genetalia was somehow saved from exposure to the radiation. As a result, after grafting the genetalia into the new female clone bodies, the populace was once again restored after a few years of mating with their normal female counterparts; the new clones now a part of Kryptonian society.'

'I see' thought Clark, 'And are you one such clone, or the daughter of an clone?' said Clark telepathically; once he was used to this new ability of his. 'Neither' thought back the girl in reply, 'I am a daughter yes, but not of a clone. After the first new clones were created, there was no longer any need for more; as they kept their bloodlines going through the offspring they had. It has been over two hundred thousand years since that bomb went off during the clones' rights wars.' 'My given name' said the girl telepathically, 'Is Kalina Jorina-El, but my given adopted human name; is Clara Kent.' 'Clara Hudson Kent' she emphasized.

Even though all this took place in less than a minute, Clark was still in shock, which he soon got over; turning his attention to the other new arrivals. Clara also turned her attention to the new arrivals, her interest soon vested in the two motorcycles she noticed that had scanners with red lights that swept across the scanners. Clark did the same with the two men that were now leaning against the outsides of their vehicles, which also had the same scanners on the hoods of each car, but longer. One, Clark could see was an old black Trans Am; while the other vehicle was an black Ford Mustang with the newer body style that resembled the original's 1965 body style.

Walking over to the two men and the four vehicles, they introduce themselves. "Hi, I'm michael Knight, and this is my son, Mike Traceur" said the elder Knight, before introducing his KITT to Clark and Clara. "And this is the Knight Industries Three Thousand" said the younger Knight.

"And I am the alternate concept of the Knight Industries Two Thousand over there" said one of the motorcycles. My companion here, is the alternate of the Three Thousand. We are what are known as the Knight Automated and Knight Interactive Motors, but you can call me KAM for short, and you can call my companion here; KIM. We are from an alternate timeline where Knight Industries failed to install an AI unit in an car, so they tried with motorcycles, and succeeded."

That was when two compartments on the cycles opened up, revealing two new state of the art commlink watches. "You are to be our new riders Kal-el and Kalina Jorina-El of Krypton" said KIM, "As such, these are yours to use to communicate with us while on foot."

Too shocked for words, Clark and Clara had their mouthes open and slack jawed. The elder Knight was shocked as well, when he heard Clark's true given name. "KAM" said Michael, "Are you saying this young man here is the future Superman?" "Yes Michael, that is exactly what he is saying" said his KITT. "Then, I think I know why we're here buddy" said Michael.

"What's that, dad?" asked Mike. "We are here son" said Michael, "Because we need to help him accept his destiny as the future's greatest superhero, by making him one now as an Knight Rider." "But I thought Superman was a myth, a comic book character" argued Mike. "Apparently, not here; wherever here is" said the elder Knight.

"Love the new KITT son, "said Michael in an smartass, challenging tone of voice, "Care to have a race?" he challenged "Oh boy" muttered TWO. "Like father, like son" muttered THREE, just as worried.

Clark and Clara then climbed onto the cycles, and starting the engines; smirked as they approached the two men and their vehicles, before taking off in a shot on their new rides.

"Did they just challenge us by leaving us in the dust? asked Michael. "I think they did, dad" answered Mike. "Then we need to catch up, and fast" said Michael. Both men then climbed into their KITTs and took off after the two young adults, taking up the chase.

When they caught up to them, they saw they were now on the outskirts of metropolis' city limits, and heading east; as Kam and Kim were being drawn to an secret location. Once they arrived at the secret location, they saw it was an hangar in an old abandoned military base. The hangar doors opened automatically once all four vehicles arrived, and all four drivers then drove into an secret entrance that led to an lower level.

Once parked, all four drivers get off and out of, their vehicles. That was then they were approached by that universe's Knight Rider team, which consisted of Devon Miles, Graiman; his daughter Sarah, and Bonnie Barstow.

"Michael!" exclaimed Bonnie, running up to, and hugging him, as Sarah did the same to Mike, crying out his name as she ran up to and hugged him. At an bank of computers and monitors were the two techs of the base, Billy Morgan and Zoe Chae.

Smiling warmly, Devon says "Welcome to the new headquarters for Project: Knight Rider gentlemen, the SSC, the Satellite Surveillance Compound."

As Devon said that, technicians were already hard at work taking care of the four automotive AI's.

"This'll be interesting" remarked agent Alex Torres as he and agent Carrie Rivai approached the group "Two Kitts under one roof" he finished, before introducing himself and Carrie to the newcomers. "And, don't forget" added Bonnie, "we have two Michael Knights now as well" she finished. "Don't remind me" muttered Torres.

"And you two are?" said Carrie, nodding her head towards Clark and Clara. "Clark and Clara Kent, we're brother and sister, and KAM and KIM's new riders" said Clark, nodding his head towards the two motorcycles.

Torres' and Rivai's eyes bugged out when they heard Clark introduce himself. "Does everyone else here know my destiny but me?" said Clark, annoyed.

A resounding "Yes!" was shouted by everyone present in the main group, save for Clara, who felt as Clark did.

"My ship" said Clara, worried "If anyone finds it".... "Relax", said Dr. Graiman "After both Michaels took off after you, we had a special team waiting with a specialized truck that can carry your ship after we sensed your arrival in Smallville through the satellites we have in place above the planet."

"Oh, good" said Clara, "because I don't think the world is ready yet to know that they're not alone, if you get my drift." "We do" assured Bonnie, "And neither do we" she added.

"Hold on" said Clark, shocked "You guys aren't freaked out we're actual aliens from outer space?"

"No" answered Devon, "because you have shown us your humility and humanity when you go after those who have hurt and wronged not only others; but yourself as well. You are everything Wilton Knight hoped mankind can be once again someday, hence why he founded the Knight Foundation; to use the partnership between man and machine to the betterment of all peoples."

Feeling guilty about acquiescing to Clark's earlier statement, Clara says "I'm actually not Clark's sister, but his female hermaphroditic counterpart from an alternate timeline. Our planets' histories are virtually the same, but here is where my timeline diverges from his. When his Krypton was involved in an clone rights war two hundred centuries ago, none of his Krypton's larger male contingent died, save for those involved win the war. Mine, however, did; as the result of an bomb going off that targeted the whole of My Krypton's male populace, young AND old."

"However, for some strange reason, only their genitalia and dna inside remained intact, and radiation free. As an result, new clones were created, all female, and the male genitalia and dna were grafted onto and into the clones.

The clones' new purpose: to repopulate the general populace of my homeworld."

"As an result, an new hierarchy was established, an matriarchal hierarchy; since my Krypton was now all female. However, as time went on, Krypton became the thriving planet it once was before the war, but now; it had also become cold and logical, save for a select minority who still showed emotions and were people of integrity and high moral character, my parents being counted among those."

"During my Krypton's final years, my father, Jorina-El; the descendant of one of the original new clones created to repopulate Krypton, discovered that Krypton was going to die in an earth shaking cataclysm; as an result of the bomb going off centuries before. She discovered, that ever since the bomb was set off, the planet had been condensing it's core, and turning the once safe metals we had used to create everything Kryptonian society needed; into radioactive ore that could possibly kill us." "I would assume then, that Clark's Krypton died in an similar fashion."

"The only reason Clark and I are the only survivors our homeworlds' deaths, that I can safely say and assume; is because our parents sent us to our respective timelines' Earths just as our homeworlds were breaking apart. My mother's name was Lara Ral-Van, as I'm sure Clark's mother was the same as mine." Clark just nodded numbly at that.

"How horrible!" gasped Zoe, speaking up for the second time that evening, and for everyone else present. "Indeed" agreed Devon.

"My given full Kryptonian name" added Clara, "is Kalina Jorina-El, while Clark's given full Kryptonian name is Kal-El. We were given our human names when we arrived on Earth, and were adopted by farmers Jonathan Kent and their wives, Martha Kent."

"In my timeline" she continued, "my adoptive mother was an astronaut, while my adoptive father was an senator as well as an farmer. After dad became senator, I took over the farm's upkeep, while mom was away on an shuttle mission.

Mom and dad died recently, as they were killed by an henchman of Lex Luthor's; dad's political rival during the primaries.

I then left my Earth behind using another ship I had found behind an wall in the Kowatche caves back in Smallville. However, I didn't come here alone, I came with my best friend turned lover; Chloe Sullivan. She is also six months pregnant with our twin daughters."

"And couldn't be happier" said an petite blonde identical to the Chloe Sullivan in this timeline; save for the slightly rounded midsection, as she floated down from the truck that held Clara's ship. "She barely looks like she's pregnant at all!" exclaimed a shocked and envious Bonnie. "That's Kryptonian genetics for you" said Clara, "Kryptonian pregnancies last sixteen months, not nine; as it does here on Earth."

"Uh Chloe" said Clark nervously, "Just how did you become Kryptonian? and please don't tell me Clara impregnated you to make you Kryptonian."

"She didn't, CLARK", said Chloe; emphasizing his name, "After she told me her secret, and showed me the Fortress of Solitude she had built with her joined crystal, I asked her father's AI if it were possible to make me Kryptonian. That was when an large crystal chamber rose from the Fortress' floor, and a door slid down. The AI then said "This chamber is powered by the remaining rays of Kryptonia's red sun, and Earth's geothermal energy, and is what makes it possible for humans such as yourself to become Kryptonian, and vice versa."

"As I'm sure my counterpart here is" said Chloe, "I was and am in love with Clara just as my counterpart here is, with you Clark." "As long you're happy Chlo' ." "I am" she said.

"She's right, Clark" said this timeline's Chloe, "I am in love with you, madly so" as she finally made her appearance; having followed the others. "And I want what she has" added Chloe II, nodding towards her counterpart. "I always have" she amended, "I always wanted to be your girl, and to have your children" she clarified.

She then looked to her counterpart and asked, "Did you guys have your first kiss in eighth grade?" "Yeah, you?" asked her counterpart in reply. "Yup" answered Chloe, "you have your Clark, and I now have mine, if he wants me."

"Oh, I do Chloe, I was just afraid of ruining our friendship" admitted Clark.

Grinning, Chloe says "Shut up and kiss me then, Kent." "Yes mam!" said Clark, smiling, before leaning his head down, and kissing Chloe; causing her to giggle before returning the kiss.

"Whooooooooooooo!" cheered everyone else, teasing the young couple, causing them to blush as they kissed each other. Even the four AI's joined in the teasing.

Clara and Chloe blushed as well, since it was their counterparts kissing.

"Knock it off you guys" said Billy, reprimanding the group. "Leave them alone" added Zoe, now back at her station.

When Clark pulled back from their kiss, he realized they were hovering in the air. Seeing this, Clara and Chloe's counterpart snickered, amused by Clark's predicament; as they had gone through an similar experience once before.

"Whoa, that was some kiss there, farmboy" teased Chloe, once she saw the situation they were in. "Yeah, I guess so" chuckled Clark nervously. Hearing that just made everyone crack up in laughter, even Billy and Zoe, who had turned around again.

Grinning wickedly, Clark asks Chloe, "Feel like taking a flight?" "Why not" said Chloe, who saw her counterpart nod to Clara; who was about to ask her Chloe the same thing. "Billy, if you please" said Clark, gesturing towards the doors. Nodding, Billy typed in the code to open both sets of the secret compound's doors. With that, both couples flew out of the compound, and into the night's sky.

Staying above the clouds, but just enough below radar, both couples flew off towards the horizon; towards Clark's Fortress of Solitude. Once there, Clark had his Fortress' Jor-El AI prepare the transformation chamber. "May I ask, what for?" said the AI. "I am going to have Chloe become Kryptonian like me" answered Clark. "I love her with all my heart, father." "And I don't want Kal-el to be alone" said Chloe, speaking to the AI, "as I love him just as much." "I see" said the AI.

"You chose your mates well, my children" said Jor-El, sensing Clara's and her Chloe's presence as well as their love for each other. Clark and Clara grinned hearing this, pleased Jor-El approved. "Very well, it shall be as you ask, my son"said Jor-El, "Chloe will become Kryptonian. Miss Sullivan, if you would please step into the chamber."

Once inside, Jor-El began the transformation, turning Chloe into an Kryptonian like Clark and the girls. While Chloe was undergoing the transformation, her counterpart decided to go by her middle name; Elaine, to differentiate herself from Chloe.

Once the transformation was complete, both couples flew back to the compound, as that is where Clark and Chloe decided to stay, while Elaine and Clara decided to stay at the farm in Smallville; but run up to the compound when needed for a mission.

As an result of this arrangement, Chloe became KIM's new rider while Clara watched over her pregnant lover and girlfriend.

*Ten months later*

Ten months have passed, and it is now Chloe who is pregnant, while Elaine is a week away from her due date. Both girls are extremely happy, as are the rest of the SSC staff and both Knight families, as both Knight families are expecting as well.

By this time, Michael had gotten married to Bonnie, while Sarah married her Michael Knight, Mike Traceur. Bonnie is nine months pregnant, while Sarah is due any day now. Both women couldn't be happier.

"We're gonna need a bigger cave" sing songed Charles, quoting the butler Alfred from "Batman and Robin", laughing as he said that. "Yeah, and a couple of nurseries too" added Billy. "Yeah" muttered Charles, acting like he was getting a headache, but really wasn't.

*Sixteen years later*

All four Knight Rider families were gathering for Christmas, when, through their super hearing; Clark and Clara heard they were needed for a new mission. "Not again!" complained Chloe and Elaine, angry their spouses had to go on another mission.

It had been twelve years since Clark and Chloe, and Clara and Elaine had gotten married, and eleven since Chloe had gotten pregnant for a second time, with yet another, and their final daughter. Their Daughters' names are Lois Joanne Kent, and Lucille Christine Kent, Jo and Lucy to their family and friends; While Clara and Elaine's two daughters' names are Martha Anne Kent, and Danielle Joan Kent; Marti and Dani to their family and friends.

Michael and Bonnie, however, had one child, a daughter they named Michaela Marie Knight, while Mike and Sarah named their only daughter and child, April Marleen Traceur; Kay and Marly to their family and friends.

Like Bonnie, Kay had an knack for fixing cars and electronics, while her niece, Marly; had gotten her father's penchant for pulling pranks during Halloween. As the saying goes, like father, like daughter.

As an mother/daughter project, Bonnie and Kay began designing and building the next in the line of Kitts for a new generation. Though outdated, They made the new KITT from an still new looking 1997 Pontiac Trans Am with an curved front end, and painted it black, putting THREE's AI computer into the new vehicle, giving THREE a new lease on life.

As an result, Kay was made THREE's new driver, since she helped rebuild him.

As for Marti and Jo, they were made KAM and KIM's new riders once they turned sixteen. As for Dani and Lucy, they both had a knack for computers, and were given free reign to program new AI's for the next generation of Knight Rider motorcycles and cars.


	2. Chapter 2

Knights** 2 **The Rescue: The Next Generation

Written By

Stefen Gustav Hagglund

Email: stefen_

Intro: The story takes place ten years after Knights, with all of the Knight Riders' children all grown up, and in place all over the once newly re-established Knight Foundation and the Foundation for Law And Government (FLAG). As an result, they were in charge, and worthy heirs to the late Wilton Knight's legacy.

Author's Note: KI2T=KITT 2000 and KI3T= KITT 3000

And now, the story....

Though born to lesbian parents, and due to their unique heritage; sisters Marti and Danielle Kent were physically normal women, genetically speaking. But, when it came to electronics and creating Artificial Intelligence software and hardware to hard wire into the newest in the state of the art KITTs, they were superior to their peers and colleagues in the same field.

Since they were the brains of the operation, it fell to Jo and Lucy to test out the new AI's once the AI's are put into their vehicular recipients; which are first built and rebuilt from the ground up, by Kay and Marly; depending on the situation at the time, since Marly was also adept at fixing and building things.

The first new KITT to roll off the line for a new generation of Knight Riders, AFTER the rebuilt and refurbished KITT 3000; was an new 2034 Pontiac TransAm that was modified to look like KITT 2000, while still retaining the modern look of the new line of TransAms that the new KITT was made from.

This first new state of the art KITT was given an new AI that incorporated the the personality and complete history of Project: Knight Rider that was downloaded from KITT 2000's AI processor chip, with an upgraded version of KIM's AI; giving this new KITT a faster processing time, higher maneuverability, higher speed index; lower fuel economy, and more defensive and combative weapons systems to combat the new breed of criminals that rule the underbelly of society today.

The new 2034 TransAms combined the straight edged lines of the 1983 TransAms, with that of the more contoured look of the 1997 TransAms, and the drivetrain was given an complete overhaul; using only the all new engine that had an increased air intake that helped keep the radiator cooler while driving at such high speeds by an marginal increase of 30%; which gave the new vehicles an higher power output capacity while keeping the draining of power usage at an minimum. This was done by removing all the old factory standard wiring, and replacing it with Knight Industries newest fiber optic wiring that was not just copper insulated, but insulated with gold wiring as well; as gold wiring was found to be a great conductor of electricity, but kept power loss at an minimum, ten years before.

Knight Industries' motorcycle division was also doing well, creating an all new line of KIM's that had an higher speed index, better agility and maneuverability, and better onboard weapons and defensive systems that would be able to handle and combat the new breed of criminals that operate today alongside their KITT counterparts; since, like the original KARR prototype; KAM also eventually went rogue, due to an inexperienced tech accidentally hitting an button while writing an new program that was uploaded into an newly upgraded processor chip for KAM.

Unlike KARR however, KAM's chip was recovered, destroyed, and replaced with an new; virus free one, redeeming and restoring KAM to his original programming parameters. However, Project: KAM was abandoned as an result of his going rogue in the first place, and all other production models that were to be used; were scrapped and destroyed, their CPU's left in pieces yet intact; as they could be erased, and reprogrammed.

Though, Marti and Danielle decided to scrap Project: KAM altogether, so as to not have another repeat of history. KAM, however, was replaced by an new Motorcycle AI; KIRA (Knight Industries Reconnaissance Automaton).

KIRA was built not only for recon missions, but also as an new AI for Clark; to replace KAM, so he could remain a Knight Rider.

To increase the amount of available memory space, KIRA was built with software from Clark's Antarctic Fortress with the help of Jor-el's AI. Jor-el did this as an parting gift to his son.

Part of the software built into KIRA's processor chip, is an electronic key that will allow him and whoever rides KIRA to access the Fortress from anywhere in the world via an portal that would appear after an button on KIRA's on miniaturized onboard control panel is pressed.

Only Clark and those he trusted were told of that button, so as to not let KIRA fall into the wrong hands.

The Jor-el AI also programmed the software to interact with him when he is needed.

It took several years after Clark became a Knight Rider, for the Jor-el AI to accept the fact that his programmer's son had taken up his destiny; albeit, a different direction than he had anticipated, but he accepted it nonetheless.

A year after Clark became an Knight Rider, so did Kara; once she had finally gotten Clark to tell her the truth. She also fell in love with Lois Lane, who was formerly Clark's soulmate; but became Kara's when she kissed her back; after Kara declared to Lois that she loved her. Kara then had Clara meet her and Lois at the Fortress of Solitude.

Having an idea of what Kara had in mind, Clara agreed to meet them there; after witnessing not only Kara telling Lois that she loved her, but also telling her of her and Clark's unearthly origins; with Clark's permission of course. Clara also told Lois of her origins as well, before leaving to meet her and Kara at the Fortress.

Before leaving for the Fortress, Clara told Elaine what was about to take place there, and told her that she'd be back in a while.

It had been over twelve years since Dr. Graiman died as the result of an heart attack while sleeping, and had he still been alive; he would've been very proud of what his granddaughter had done to help rebuild the Knight Foundation and FLAG, and it's reputation.

As for Bonnie, Sarah, and both Michael Knights; they had undergone the same transformation to become Kryptonian that Chloe had years before.

Two years after the SSC was established, Billy and Zoe had gotten married, after an year long courtship the year after the SSC's founding.

Their marriage lasted eight years, and they later got divorced when Billy had found Zoe in bed with another woman, and her daughter.

They had two children together, both girls, and they now help Kay and Marly build the new AI's by writing software and programming for each AI's processor chip.

The girls' names are Lilly Ann and Mai Lyn Morgan, and they were born a year after Billy and Zoe had gotten married. The girls were also given the choice of who they wanted to live with, by the judge who handled the custody and divorce proceedings. They chose to live with Billy, once they heard what their mother did to betray their father.

Anyways, once at the Fortress, Clara activated Jor-el's AI, and had him prepare the chamber once more; while she prepared for the surgery that was to take place.

*Twelve hours later*

Half a day later, Lois was now Kryptonian, and Kara is now a 'father' to hers and Lois' own daughters; as she had a sample of her dna taken, and Lois' as well, when Jor-el turned her from a Human; into an Kryptonian.

It took another month for the girls to be fully grown, as they were cloned from both women's dna, and put into maturation chambers there inside the Fortress after Clara added her crystal to Clark's years ago; causing another wing of the Fortress to be built. It is this wing that would later be used used not only as an cloning facility, but a medical ward as well.

The girls were given the Kryptonian names Nara Zor-el, and and Kalie Zor-el. Nara after the wife of Lord Rao, Creator and God of Krypton, and Kalie after her 'father's cousin (Clark), and his sister (Clara).

Surprising Clara with her change of heart, Kara told her that she had changed her mind while she flew Lois to the Fortress, and instead; wanted her to bear witness to the rise of an new Kryptonian people.

She also wanted Clark to witness this as well, and had him come as well.

*Several years later*

A few years after Nara and Kalie were cloned, they had founded and established an new division of Knight Industries, calling it Knight Technologies; wherein they were responsible for creating the motherboards and other pieces of hardware that went into each new AI's processor chip.

As an result of this new division, Knight Industries, and the Knight Foundation had flourished; fairing far better than any business analyst had ever dared dream. This set the stage for an all new generation of Knight Riders to battle the new breed of criminals that were slowly on the rise as well.

Now, all is well within Knight Industries, and it is Christmas time once again, and everyone in the Compound were preparing to spend the holidays with their families.

Next time, on Knights: Two newcomers arrive at the Compound, and they bear striking resemblances to Clark and Clara too....


End file.
